Unbreakable Tie
by Kuroi Onee-san
Summary: Tatsumi Kanji, ketakutannya pada wanita, seorang gadis detektif bertopi biru dan bungkusan berpita biru. KanjiNaoto – For Naoto's birthday!


**Disclaimer:** Kanji adalah punya saya *plak* maksud saya, Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 4 punya ATLUS. Saya cuma bisa punya ide cerita sama kaset gamenya.

**Rating: **T

**Genre: **Romance/Humor

/

**Summary: **Tatsumi Kanji, ketakutannya pada wanita, seorang gadis detektif bertopi biru dan bungkusan berpita biru, KanjiNaoto – For Naoto's birthday!

/

Hyaho~ udah lama ga nulis oneshot!

Ya, saya tahu kalo misalkan ultahnya Naoto tanggal 27 April jadi maafkan keterlambatan saya sebesar-besarnya. Anda mungkin tahu kalau tanggal 27 April itu UN Matematika—ah, ga penting, jangan diingat-ingat, haha bercandaaaa—Saya udah lama kepengen nulis Kanji yang normal—mengingat cerita saya tentang Kanji (pasti) berbau absurd. Lagipula, saya ga terlalu sreg sama SouNao jadi begini biarlah~ /plak

Ini ada Humor-nya sih iya...tapi, maaf kalo ga kerasa yah~haha~~

Anyways, mari kita lanjut!

* * *

><p><strong>Unbreakable Tie<strong>

Kuroi-Oneesan (c) 2011

* * *

><p>Tidak ada yang menakutkan bagi cowok itu—bahkan malah ia yang menakutkan bagi orang lain, <em>padahal ia mau bersosialisasi<em>. Tatapan matanya yang garang serta aura-aura preman disekitarnya membuat cowok itu sulit didekati, _padahal ia baik dan pemalu_. Warna rambutnya yang berbeda juga mencolok di keramaian, apalagi dengan gaya berseragamnya yang liar, _padahal dia jago menjahit untuk pakaiannya sendiri_. Mulutnya juga sekasar penampilannya, walaupun pada orang yang sudah dikenalnya, _padahal ia mengungkapkan semua yang ia ucapkan dalam kata-katanya._

Itulah Tatsumi Kanji, sesosok murid Yasogami High dari kelas 1-3, bertampang preman dengan hati penjahit, tinggi badan 183 cm dengan berat 65 kg dan golongan darah A. Ia juga bisa dibilang termuda seangkatan—ia lahir di awal tahun 1996, berbeda dengan murid lain yang lahir pada tahun 1995—membuatnya berumur 15 tahun di awal tahun ajaran—yah, mengingat ia lahir pada bulan Januari, itu bukan sebuah masalah, bukan?

Ayahnya sudah meninggal saat ia masih di sekolah menengah, membuatnya anak tunggal dirumahnya yang merupakan usaha penjahitan bernama Tatsumi Textile yang diketuai oleh ibunya tercinta. Karena itulah ia punya _skill _menjahit dan baru-baru ini membuka kelas menjahit khusus untuk umum.

Tetapi ia hanya punya satu hal yang ditakuti.

Wanita.

Ya, wanita. Makhluk yang diciptakan berlawanan dengan laki-laki untuk saling mengenal tersebut membuatnya gentar, _kenapa?_

Bibir wanita lebih kejam dari yang bisa terlihat, _mereka membuat Kanji malu akibat ia memperbaiki tas seorang gadis saat sekolah dasar, mereka membuat gosip-gosip tidak jelas yang hanya memekakkan telinganya saja_. Karena itu kadang persepsinya berkata pria lebih baik—tentu saja tidak mengarah ke hubungan homo—dia bukan homo, dia masih normal.

Semenjak berseteru dengan shadows-nya, mendapat Persona dan juga setelah dibujuk (?) oleh senpainya yang bernama Souji, ia mampu menghadapi kenyataan—walau ia masih malu di hadapan perempuan, minus Rise, Chie dan Yukiko.

Ya, cewek yang menarik perhatiannya dari awal itu, Shirogane Naoto—cewek yang tidak ingin dianggap seperti cewek, sosoknya yang _androgynous_ dan _manly_—melebihi Kanji malah—membuat Kanji terpikat dalam seribu kata yang pernah mereka diskusikan berdua saat masih dalam kasus di dunia TV beberapa bulan silam. Rambut birunya yang pendek, permata gelapnya yang terlihat manis...semuanya sangat menggoda iman Kanji.

Tapi, sampai detik inipun, ia tak berani mengutarakan isi hatinya—padahal Souji-senpai saingan nomor satunya sudah kembali minggat ke kota, bahkan ia bisa sekelas dengan Naoto di kelas 2-2 ketika kenaikan kelas. Ia sudah melingkari tanggalan seminggu lagi—27 April, ulang tahun Naoto—tapi alhasil ia hanya diam saja di kamarnya sore itu bersama beberapa benang dan jarum.

Kapan musim semi datang padanya, ya? Malang sekali nasibmu, Tatsumi Kanji. Cinta itu harus menuju tahap sebelah tangan—akankah ada kesempatan yang mengubah jalurnya? Akankah roda takdir bergerak ke arah lain?

Tiba-tiba, handphonenya berbunyi— ada telepon masuk dari Rise.

"_Hyahoo~ Kanji-kun! Kau tahu seminggu lagi hari apa, kaaan~?"_

"Lalu...? Apa urusannya denganku?" Kanji berlaku galak.

"_Tentu saja aku mau membantu hubungan C-I-N-T-A mu dengan Naoto-kun! Kau lupa? Kau kan sudah janji padaku saat bulan Maret?"_

Oh, sepertinya Kanji lupa kalau-kalau ia sudah curhat dengan orang nomor satu yang tidak ingin ia mintai tolong karena ide-ide artis yang magang jadi tukang tahu yang terlalu revolusioner tersebut. Tapi memangnya ada tempat curhat lain selain Rise? Kalau ke Yukiko, senpainya itu pasti tidak akan berhenti tertawa; kalau ke Chie atau Yosuke, rasanya seperti bunuh diri dengan lompat dari lantai 2 ke lantai 3; apalagi ke Teddie, si Kuma maskot Junes itu kerjaannya cuma bisa makan dan mangap. Souji juga jelas tidak mungkin—senpainya itulah saingan utama cintanya—plus, pasti ekspresinya tak akan jauh beda dengan Yukiko.

"Terus, kau mau apa, hah?" komentarnya ketus.

"_Kebetulan hari itu aku janjian belajar kelompok dengan Naoto di rumahnya, kau mau ikut juga, Kanji-kun? Kesempatan tidak datang dua kali, lho~?" _ucap Rise semangat. _"Kebetulan pas hari H-nya lagi!"_

Hening.

"Ba, baiklah, aku ikut!"

"_Jangan lupa bawa hadiah ya, Kanji-kun. Yang bagus! Bye!"_

Dengan percaya diri setelah menutup telepon itu, ia mengangkat beberapa pintal benang dan menuju ruang jahit milik keluarga Tatsumi.

"Aih, aih...ada apa kau kemari Kanji-kun? Sesi kelas menjahit hari ini libur, kan?" tanya sang ibu yang sedang menyusun kain di etalase.

Pemuda itu hanya menjawab pendek, "Ibu tak perlu tahu."

/

27 April 2012, hari yang telah dijanjikan,

Kanji tiba di mansion besar milik keluarga Shirogane, tak lupa dengan beberapa buku catatan dan buku matematika yang pastinya berisi sin, cos, tan; buku Fisika yang terlalu tebal; serta buku Kimia berisi senyawa-senyawa populer NaOH, NaCl, CaCO3, BH item dan sebagainya—tak lupa juga hadiah untuk Naoto yang dibungkus kertas kado seadanya—isinya cuma plush doll berbentuk Naoto, tidaklah spesial, tetapi Kanji menaruh makna yang dalam di tiap benangnya...puitis, bukan?

_TING TONG_

"_Ah, Kanji-kun ya? Silahkan masuk, pintunya tak kukunci," _terpintas suara cewek kelewat tomboy itu dari interphone. Kanji seketika memasuki rumah setelah mempersiapkan diri dengan beberapa tarikan nafas. Ketika cowok itu memasuki rumah, disadarinya tidak ada sandal ataupun sepatu cewek di rak sepatu rumah itu.

Seorang cewek dengan setelan kemeja selayaknya cowok menyambut Kanji. Rambut biru pendek yang urakan tertata rapi walaupun tanpa topi detektifnya yang biasa—membuat Kanji agak tersipu melihatnya. "Y, yo, Naoto."

"Selamat siang Tatsumi-kun, Rise katanya tidak bisa datang karena membantu neneknya di toko, jadi kita hanya berdua...ayo silahkan masuk," ia mempersilahkan. "Yakushiji-san! Bisa tolong buatkan teh?"

Setelah mendengar itu, Kanji pun berucap (atau tepatnya, mengumpat), **"PENGKHIANAT LO RISE! AWAS LO BESOK GUA REMUKIN."** dengan volume suara terkecil dan mengikuti Naoto ke ruang kerja kakeknya.

"Nah, kau mau belajar apa, Kanji-kun?" tanya Naoto seraya merapikan beberapa kertas di atas meja besar disamping sejumlah rak baca. "Aku sudah menyiapkan materi untuk Fisika dan Kimia, ada yang tidak kau mengerti?"

"A, ah iya...ada," Kanji melongo sejenak seraya memeriksa bukunya dan menandai bagian yang ia tidak bisa. "Err, ini..."

"Oh yang itu? Kau mengerti rumusnya?"

Pelan-pelan Naoto menjelaskan satu persatu poin—yang tidak bisa dijabarkan mengingat authornya saja belum SMA. Sesekali mata Kanji melirik dari arah jemari lentik yang mengoreskan penanya diatas kertas ke arah sepasang bola mata biru yang bersinar...haruskah ia bersyukur atau menghajar Rise karena berkah ini?

"Ada apa Kanji-kun? Kau belum mengerti? Kenapa kau terus melihatku saja?"

"A, aah tidak kok, la-lanjutkan saja." Kanji gelagapan.

"Oke, lalu..."

/

Setelah sekian waktu dihabiskan dengan berbagai mata pelajaran rumit, akhirnya mereka beristirahat—menikmati teh _chamomille _spesial Shirogane yang disediakan Yakushiji—butler utama dari Shirogane mansion.

"Rise bilang kau ingin bertanya sesuatu padaku, Kanji-kun?" sekejap teh yang dimulut Kanji menyembur keluar—ia harus memberi pelajaran bagus untuk mulut embernya Rise, pasti, tidak ada kata tapi atau amnesti.

"Ha, hahaha, dia pasti cuma...bercanda," cowok itu berkelit.

"Jangan bohong denganku, Kanji-kun. Aku ini detektif, kau lupa?" ucap lawan bicaranya dengan pasti seraya menurunkan cangkir teh yang ia minum. "Nadamu terdengar dusta ditelingaku,"

Kanji menggaruk-garuk lehernya, "A-ah ya, heheh, kurasa kau benar—ya, aku mau bertanya banyak hal," tiba-tiba ada rasa percaya diri dari nada bicaranya.

"Apa itu? Aku tidak keberatan kok,"

Kau harus berani Kanji, ayo! Be a man!

"Eh, kalau begitu..." Kanji menelan ludah. "Apa kau pacaran dengan Souji-senpai? Kulihat kalian berdua sering jalan bareng—"

_PRUT, _kini giliran teh Naoto menyembur tepat ke wajah Kanji—untungnya dengan level _agility_ yang dimilikinya, ia berhasil menghindar. Semburat merah muda mulai menghiasi wajah sang detektif.

"Pe, pertanyaan macam apa itu, Kanji-kun!" pekiknya. "E, Emm aku tidak punya status begitu pada senpai! Aku cuma menghormatinya sebagai _leader_ dari Investigation Team! Dan ia membantuku memecahkan kasus, jadi dia seperti partner, ya, itu saja!"

"Y-yaaah, kan aku ingin bertanya? Me, memangnya dilarang?" Kanji memaksakan diri untuk nyengir. "Lalu apa hubunganmu dengan senpai? Da, dan...apa kau tidak menaruh perasaan denganya?"

"E, Err...tadi bukannya sudah kubilang?" Naoto tampak kesulitan. "Perasaan? A-ah, umm..."

"...Kenapa, kau menyukai senpai, Naoto?"

"Tidak, bukan itu! Emm...umm..." entah kenapa wajah Naoto semakin merona—makin merah padam—yang tentu saja dinikmati oleh Kanji, momen itu paling jarang ia lihat. Ternyata kelemahan detektif itu soal cinta, yah? "Y, yah, waktu itu senpai menyatakan perasaannya padaku..."

Mendengar itu, cowok berambut putih karena hasil _bleaching _pun terdiam.

"A-A-A-Aku menolaknya, kok..." jawab Naoto terbata-bata. "Aku tidak bisa menerima perasaan senpai karena aku...a-aku ini detektif. Aku tidak pantas merasakan sesuatu bernama 'cinta' itu,"

Ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam. "Perasaan seperti itu, isi hati yang percuma, semua itu tidak pernah kuperlukan..."

Kanji merasa hatinya tersobek dua setelah keheningan merayap diantara mereka berdua.

Ternyata benar, takkan ada yang membalas cintanya. Perasaannya yang tulus pada gadis belia yang tak ada bedanya dengan gadis-gadis pada umumnya—gadis yang sedari tadi melihatnya dengan sorot mata yang tegas. Memang masih banyak gadis-gadis lain di dunia ini selain Naoto, tapi—perasaan ini, tak bisa disia-siakan...

Dan, bukanlah seorang Tatsumi Kanji bila ia menyerah, bukan?

_BRAK_

"Naoto, dengarkan aku!" Kanji mendadak menggebrak meja. "Kau, kau seharusnya tak bilang begitu! Bahkan detektif pun pasti punya perasaan kan!"

"Tapi, Kanji-kun..." Naoto menaikkan alisnya. "Ini menyangkut aku sebagai detektif."

"Persetan dengan semua deduksimu!" bentaknya lagi. "Aku tidak perduli kau itu detektif hebat atau apalah! Aku melihatmu disini sebagai seorang Naoto!"

"..." kalimat itu membuat gadis detektif itu tak bisa bersilat lidah dengan persepsinya. "Seorang...Naoto? Apa maksudmu, Kanji-kun? Hal ini sungguh tidak penting—"

"Aku melihatmu sebagai Naoto, Shirogane Naoto yang kusayangi!" ia berhenti sejenak. "Naoto—gadis detektif yang aku suka!"

Hening.

"Bohong," Naoto menggeleng, ia tergetar. "Sudah kubilang—semua perasaan takkan berguna untukku, Kanji-kun! Percuma kau menyukaiku karena aku tidak bisa membalas perasaanmu—"

"Aku hanya ingin menyampaikan perasaanku saja kok," Kanji beranjak berdiri. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah bungkusan yang sedaritadi ia sembunyikan di tumpukan buku-buku belajar. Sebuah hadiah dengan pita biru yang langsung ia pamerkan pada sang detektif. "Selamat ulang tahun, Naoto."

Kembali sepi.

"Sudah ya, aku pulang dulu. Terima kasih kau telah mengajariku, _bye_."

Pemuda beralis tipis itu berbalik badan setelah merapikan seluruh barang-barangnya—melihat gadis yang ia sukai terpaku dengan bingkisan yang ia berikan di tangannya. Ia menuju arah pintu, keluar menyongsong mentari senja.

"Kanji-kun, tunggu!" gadis itu tengah berlari ke arahnya, ia menarik lengan jaket kulit hitam Kanji. "A, aku, maafkan aku!"

"...Ma, Maaf? Kenapa?" Kanji menaikkan alisnya bingung. "Ti-tidak masalah kalau kau tidak suka, toh aku cuma ingin jujur,"

"A, aku memang tidak pintar dalam hal begini, jadi aku diam saja..." ucap gadis itu. "Terima kasih, aku senang. Ternyata masih ada yang ingat tentang hari ulang tahunku, dan...terima kasih juga kau...kau menganggapku seperti orang terpenting."

"Heh, hahah, ini bukan masalah." Kanji tersenyum lebar akibat euforia yang ia rasakan.

"...O-oh ya, sebenarnya aku membuat kue kemarin untuk hari ini, kau mau...mencicipinya untukku?"

"Dengan senang hati!"

Cinta itu mungkin saja tak berbalas, tetapi benih yang tertanam mulai detik ini takkan berhenti tumbuh, benar kan?

...

Tapi mereka tidak menyadari kalau itu adalah sebuah rancangan terencana yang diketuai oleh sang idol muda nomor satu Inaba—yang kini berdiam diri di pojokan beberapa meter dari rumah Naoto disertai beberapa orang yang tidak asing lagi.

"Hei, apa tidak apa-apa begini...?" gadis lebih tua yang akrab dengan bando merahnya menyela. "Kau sampai menyogok beberapa _photobook_ ke butler Naoto-kun untuk menyadap suara mereka dan merekam kegiatan mereka lho, Rise-chan?"

"Sudahlah Yukiko, biarkan saja! Mereka nggak tahu ini..." tepis teman baiknya yang berambut pendek berwarna kecoklatan. "Ini benar-benar bagus!"

"O, o, ooooh~ Kanji-chan benar-benar sudah dewasa ya!" seorang pemuda berambut pirang menari-nari kegirangan. "Teddie padamu~ Kanji-chan! Berusahalah menggapai bulan madumu dengan Naoto-kun!"

"Heh, aku kalah darimu Kanji. Tidak kusangka orang yang kayak _gay_ seperti dia bisa mendahuluiku!" ucap cowok dengan _headphone_ oranye yang melingkari lehernya. "Sebaiknya tidak kulaporkan ke partner, dia bisa bunuh diri nanti."

"Kau berlebihan, Hanamura..." tukas gadis berambut pendek kecoklatan. "Tapi yaaa...baiknya begitu. Tak kusangka Seta-kun ditolah mentah-mentah oleh Naoto-kun."

"Nah, nah, nah Senpai! Bagaimana kalau kita _upload _video dari Yakushiji-san ini ke Yout*be?" sang idol yang memegang barang bukti mengusulkan. "Yosuke-senpai, di Junes ada Wi-Fi gratis kan? Ayo kesana!"

Mereka berlima pun meninggalkan TKP menuju Junes.

/

**Tamat.**

* * *

><p>Akhir kata, <strong>any reviews?<strong> Maaf kalo tidak sesuai yang dipikirkan (?) dan maaf bila Kanji disini rada OOC—OH MY KANJI I LAP YU SOWELL *plak*


End file.
